Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Streetfighter
by Eli-kun
Summary: The reikai tantei enter the streetfighter tournament. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Street Fighter Prologue

**Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Street Fighter Prologue**  
By Eli-kun

  
  
"His name is Akuma. Extremely dangerous" a chibi male with a pacifier in his mouth was explaining. "This demon has to be apprehended. He has killed many and seeks to destroy the Ningenkai(Human world)" he continued. 

"Like everyone else we faced,right?" a teenage boy remarked. 

"Yusuke, this is an important mission! You must enter the Streetfighter tournament and face him." 

"But Koenma, Keiko won't let me!" 

"Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara are also entering." 

"So, they could face him." 

"Well, yes. At least enter to defeat M. Bison. He's an evil ningen who wants to dominate Ningenkai." 

"Fine" Yusuke responded. Koenma vanished. The last thing Yusuke wanted was another mission but at least he would meet some famous fighters. 

var yvContents='http://geocities.yahoo.com/toto?s=76000011 geovisit();


	2. ch1

Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Street Fighter Ch. 1

**Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Street Fighter Ch. 1**  
By Eli-kun

  
  
Kuwabara was about to face Sakura. She had power. He used his ESP to sense it. He also thought that she was kinda cute. 

The fight started. They both used basic moves. They blocked eachothers attacks. 

"Shouoken!" Sakura knocked Kuwabara down with an uppercut. Kuwabara quickly rammed her with a punch. Sakura kicked him. Kuwabara grabbed her leg and threw her. She recovered and landed on her feet. This caused her skirt to fly up, which momentarily distracted him. 

"Hadoken!" Sakur's fireball hit him by surprise.Kuwabara decided not to hold back anymore. "Rei ken!" Kuwabara shouted. A flaming sword appeared from his hand. He deflected her next fireball with it. Rei ken didn't seem to be enough. They continued to fight. At one point she almost pulled his arm out of its socket. Sakura won in the end. The match was close. Sakura didn't even dance around. 

"That was a good fight" She commented "It was really close." She helped the other teenager up. Yusuke ran up to them. "Kuwabara, I told you not to lose Baka!" he said. 

"Shut up, Urameshi! Sakura-chan's Hadoken rivals your Rei Gun." Kuwabara responded. 

"I'm gonna tell Yukina-san you looked up her Skirt." 

Kuwabara had the sudden energy to chase Yusuke. Sakura laughed. 

Kurama intercepted them. "So what happened?" He asked. 

"Kuwabara lost to a girl!" Yusuke said. 

"Urameshi, shut up. That girl was powerful. She would make a good Reikai detective." Kuwabara said. 

"Ha! She's not that powerful. You just suck.So Kurama, Who are you fighting?" 

"Someone named Dan Hibiki" Kurama said before Kuwabara was able to argue." 

var yvContents='http://geocities.yahoo.com/toto?s=76000011  geovisit(); 


	3. chapter 2

Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Street Fighter Ch. 2

**Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Street Fighter Ch. 2**  
By Eli-kun

  
  
The crowd gaped at both fighters garbed in pink. Dan wore his trademark pink gi while Kurama wore his pink school uniform. Many were also wondering whether Kurama was male or female. Dan started to taunt. This went on for a while, much to the crowd's amusement/annoyance. 

Kurama pulled a rose out of his long red hair "A fower? What else do you have in your hair?" Dan asked. Kurama merely smirked. "I don't need it yet. Let's actually start the fight. I won't go easy on you." Kurama said. 

"Aww, I wanted to continue mocking you." Dan said. Dan attacked with Dankuu-kyaku. Kurama caught his foot causing him to fall flat on his face. Dan brought Kurama down with a foot sweep. Kurama was still holding the flower. 

"Gadoken!" Dan threw a fireball at the rose. It fizzled out on the flower causing it to vanish. Dan started to taunt again, "I destroyed your flower. It was gonna do something, wasn't it?" 

"How did you know?" Kurama asked. Kurama sensed an extraordinary amount of Rei-ki in Dan even though it was never used. They continued to fight while exchangig dialogue. 

"I could sense it. Also you're not really human, are you? Dan said. 

"Well, this is a human body. I've already told you too much." 

"Aw, can't you tell me what you really are?" 

"No." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" 

"No." 

"Meanie!" 

Kurama got annoyed. Dan did his uppercut. Kurama flipped and landed on his feet. He produced another rose from his hair and shouted "Rose Whip!" The flower turned into a green thorny whip. Kurama attacked with it. Dan dodged most attacks and taunted. 

Kurama was eventually able to lassoe Dan with the whip. He swung Dan around and threw him head first into the ground. Dan was knocked unconscious. Kurama won the match. 

A black blur appeared. A small fire youkai with black hair that stood up and had some white in it suddenly stood next to Kurama. 

"Hiei, what is it?" Kurama asked. 

"I found out some stuff about Akuma. He was ningen at one point but then he sought out the true path of fists." Hiei responded. 

"I wonder why he never entered the Dark Martial Arts tournament." 

"Baka kitsune, I don't think he was good enough to enter. He's too cowardly to face actual demons." 

"Don't underestimate him. Koenma wouldn't have asked us to come to this tournament if he wasn't powerful." 

"Hey' you're a kitsune! I fought an actual fox spirit. That is so cool!" Dan suddenly said. Kurama seemed surprised that Dan regained consciousness so quickly. 

"How did you know?" Kurama asked. 

" I heard that little kid call you Baka kitsune. Hey kid, want an autograph?" Dan pulled a picture out of nowhere and signed it. He gave it to Hiei. Hiei burned it with his fire power and called Dan a "Baka ningen." Hiei seemed annoyed at being thought of as a little kid. Dan was upset that his autograph was burned. 

"You're so mean!" Dan whined. 

"Don't take this personally, Dan. Hiei's just antisocial." Kurama said. 

"Oh, okay." 

"Hiei, do you know who you're fighting?" 

"Sagat." Hiei answered. 

"I hope you win despite the fact that you were mean. I'd like to see Sagat get humiliated again after he lost to me. It would be interesting seeing Sagat lose to someone so short." Dan commented. 

Hiei moved quickly and knocked Dan unconscious with the hilt of his sword (He's very sensitive about his height) He moved away in a black blur muttering angrily. 

var yvContents='http://geocities.yahoo.com/toto?s=76000011  geovisit(); 


	4. chapter 3

Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Street Fighter Ch. 3

**Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Street Fighter Ch. 3**  
By Eli-kun

  
  
"Hey, is that Akuma?" Yusuke asked pointing to a green creature with bright orange hair, claws and fangs. 

"Didn't Koenma show you a picture?" Kuwabara asked. 

"No." 

"That guy seems ningen." 

"How could he be ningen? He has claws!" 

"Do you sense any evil aura emanating from him?" 

"No. I could sense that he's powerful but..." 

"That's Jimmy!" Dan suddenly said. He was standing next to them in the crowd. He waved to Blanka. Blanka waved back. The others stared in confusion but decided not to ask. 

"Aren't you the guy that Kurama beat up?" Yusuke asked. 

"Yeah. Want an autograph?" Dan asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara both started to laugh. Kurama remained silent. 

"Isn't shorty gonna fight soon?" Dan asked. 

Kuwabara continued to laugh. He liked it whenever someone else called Hiei shorty. Yusuke smacked the back of his head. 

"Urameshi, what'd you do that for?" Kuwabara asked. 

"I wanted you to shut up, baka!" Yusuke answered. 

"Yusuke, who are you going to fight?" Kurama asked before they could continue arguing. 

"Ryu" Yusuke responded. 

"Your fist fight is against Ryu? Gook luck. He's the best fighter in the tournament, well I mean other than me." Dan said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuarma all started to laugh. 

Sakura suddenly popped up next to Kuwabara. They stopped laughing. "Sakura-chan, you're here too?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Yeah, I always watch fights when I'm not in them." Sakura responded, "I overheard you talking about Ryu. So, Urameshi you're going to fight him? Wow, that is so cool! Ryu is like the greatest!" 

"She's Ryus' number one admirer." Dan explained, "I think he has a restraining order against her or something" 

"Shut up, Dan!" Sakura was about to argue with Dan but she noticed that Hiei and Sagat were getting ready to fight. "Kawai! Kawai!" She shrieked when she saw Hiei. Kurama shot her a dark look. "Well, he is. " She said. 

"Sure, he's a cute lil' fire demon." Dan said. Kurama glared at him. "Just be glad Hiei didn't hear any of this." He said. They watched the fight. 

Sagat stared down at Hiei and laughed. Hiei simply glared at him. Sagat got into his fighting stance while Hiei simplt stood there. 

"Tiger!" Sagat shouted. The fireball hit Hiei but it didn't seem to affect him in any way. Sagat repeated this attack. Hiei smirked. Sagat seemed shocked that Hiei was unhurt. 

"Jaou Enatsu Rengoku Shou!" Hiei shouted. Green fire hit Sagat and knocked him down. Hiei jumped up and tried various knee and elbow attacks. There was a sudden flash and Sagat was unconscious before anyone figured out what happened. Hiei won the match. 

He jumped up and suddenly appeared next to Kurama. "Wow, that was so cool! Especially that last combo." Sakura said. 

"Yeah,I never saw anyone beat Sagat that easily! You must've hit him like fifty times." Dan commented. 

"It's amazing that you two were able to follow that with your eyes. So Hiei, how many times did you hit him?" Kurama asked. 

"64 times" Hiei answered. 

var yvContents='http://geocities.yahoo.com/toto?s=76000011  geovisit(); 


	5. chapter 4

Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Streetfighter Ch. 4

**Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Streetfighter Ch. 4**  
By Eli-kun

  
  
Yusuke eyed his opponent. Ryu stood in a defensive fighting stance for what seemed to be an eternity. Yusuke sensed a strong Rei-ki from him and an underlying hint of You-ki. 

"You're shoe's untied" Yusuke suddenly said. Ryu glanced down for about a microsecond. Yusuke used this to his advantage. He began to trade blows with Ryu. 

"I can't believe you fell for that" Yusuke remarked. Yusuke faked a jab and did a roundhouse kick. Ryu countered with a crescent kick. It knocked Yusuke to the side. Yusuke rammed Ryu with a punch. They continued to trade blows. Ryu was surprised that Yusuke had so much skill at such a young age. He decided not to hold back anymore. 

"Hadoken" Ryu shouted. Yusuke did not expect it so he got hit. He jumped over a second Hadoken. "Shoryuken!" Ryu shouted. Yusuke was hit by the uppercut. He flipped and shouted "Rei Gun!" while still in the air. The chi balst hit Ryu. Ryu blocked Yusuke's next attacks. 

The fight was becoming long and tiring. Both fighters had their share of wounds. They both had this odd habbit of getting up after being knocked down. Some people would call this determination. 

Ryu decided to end this. "ShinkuHadoken!" He shouted. The enormous fireball engulfed Yusuke. He absorbed all of its' impact. 

Yusuke was still standing. He seemed unharmed. The energy of the ShinkuHadoken was suddenly directed back to Ryu. Yusuke won the match. 

Yusuke collapsed from exhaustion next to Ryu. Ryu was the first to regain consciousness. He got up with some difficulty.*I haven't had a fight this good in such a long time.It's rare that I'm against someone with so much power.* he thought. Yusuke opened his eyes and stared up at Ryu. Ryu decided to help him up. 

"D*mn you're strong" Yusuke commented, "Are there others like you?" 

"Well, I've come across many opponents. Eahc was a different challenge. They all had different strengths so I can't really say who is as strong or stronger than I am. I continue to fight..." 

"Okay, I get your point. Hey, do you know anything about this Akuma guy?" 

Ryus' eyes widened. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. 

"I think I have to fight him or something." 

"Or something?" You're taking this rather lightly." 

"Really? Why?" Is he powerful?" 

"..." 

Ryu remained silent and walked away. Yusuke stared after him. "What's his problem?" he asked to no one in particular. 

"Oh, that's because Akuma killed his sensei and he wants revenge" Sakura responded. She was suddenly next to him. 

"Oh, I understand" Yusuke said, "so what else do you know about Akuma?" 

"He's a scary demony guy, his eyes don't seem to have pupils, his hair is in this weird sort of ponytail, his skin is sorta dark and he wears these beads." 

"Uh...thanks for the description." 

"No prob, oh by the way that fight was cool! Especially the way the ShinkuHadoken was directed back to Ryu." 

"Yeah,now Ryu knows how it feels" Dan remarked. He somehow ended up next to Sakura. Yusuke, Sakura, Kuwabara and whoever else happened to be nearbye stared at Dan. 

"Well, it really hurts" Dan said, "A lot. Um...Yusuke?" 

"What?" Yusuke asked. 

"Why is there a blue-haired girl on a flying oar near you?" 

"You see her?" 

"It's kinda hard not to. She seems to be someone who would stand out in a crowd." 

Dan waved to the blue-haired girl. She seemed surprised but she cheerfully waved back. Dan threw his autograph at her. She managed to get out a marker and draw all over it. 

"Botan! Why are you here?" Yusuke asked. 

"Koenma sent me" the blue-haired girl answered," he told me to give you this." She gave him a video. 

"This has information on Akuma and M. Bison" Botan explained, "Oh, and Dan, message from you're dad." 

"Huh?" Dan asked intelligently. 

"She's Shinigami" Yusuke said. 

"You mean Death?" 

"Uh huh" 

"So, what's the message?" 

"Well," Botan said," He said 'Stop referring to me in every single friggen fight. It's so friggen annoying. Look, I know you defeated Sagat and got revenge. I'm proud and all but GET OVER IT!" 

"He said that?" 

"I think he meant it in the nicest possible way. Also I would have had to take him whether Sagat killed him or not. He's actually a tengu and he wasn't supposed to stay in Ningenkai any longer. Oops I don't think I was supposed to tell you that part." 

"..." Dan seemed to be at a loss for words. His mind was still trying to proccess what Botan told him. 

"Ha ha, Dan's a bird!" Sakura taunted in an almost singsong manner. 

"Shut up! I'm not a bird." Dan argued. 

"Yes you are , Crow Demon." 

"I'm not a bird" 

"But since your dad was a tengu, which explains the mask, that makes you a bird." 

"Does not" 

"Does so" 

"not" 

"so" 

"Nuh uh" 

"Fine, you're half bird" 

"Am not!" 

"Caw, caw, caw" Sakura started to imitate the crow sound. Dan stuck his tingue out at her and called her a "meanie". 

"My VCR's broken" Yusuke suddenly commented. 

"Mine too" Kuwabara said. 

"You could watch the video at my place." Sakura said. 

"Okay" Yusuke agreed. He figured that Sakura and Dan already knew too much for him to keep any secrets. 

... 

M.Bison was watching videos of previous fights. He noticed how powerful Yusuke was and grinned. 

"I need information on this boy and his friends. I think I could harness their power and use it for my own purposes. Muahahahahahaha..." 

While Bison was laughing maniacally about a pointless evil plan of his, Vega stared at the screen. It showed the fight between Dan and Kurama. Kurama was one of the few males who was beautiful enough to fight Vega. Vega imagined spilling his blood with delight. 

"The pretty one is mine." he said. 

Juni and Juli suddenly came in. 

"Sir" Juli said. 

"We've captured the koorime" Juni said. 

"Good" M.Bison responded. He went back to laughing maniacally. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	6. chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Streetfighter (Chapter 5)   
  
  
  
Warning: There's some yaoi in this chapter. If the thought of   
a male being attracted to another male offends you then ignore   
this. Disclaimers , I don't own anyone bla bla.  
  
  
  
"So, what is supposed to be on this video?" Dan asked.  
  
"Information" Yusuke answered.  
  
"We shouldn't let Sakura and Dan see this" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hey, this is my VCR" Sakura said, "I should be able to   
watch."  
  
"Normal people will only be able to see snow anyway" Kurama   
pointed out.  
  
"We're not normal" Dan said. Sakura whacked him. Yusuke   
smirked at them.  
  
The video started. It showed a fancy picture of Koenma before   
it showed him talking.  
  
"Who's the brat?" Dan asked.  
  
"What's with the pacifier in his mouth?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That brat is the leader of Reikai, my boss" Yusuke answered.  
  
  
The video showed the inside of Shadowlaws' headquarters. It   
showed a frightening picture of M.Bison. It showed a picture   
of Yukina. The video informed them that she was kidnapped,   
again.  
  
"She's cute" Dan commented. Kuwabara whacked him.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Dan asked.  
  
"She's Kuwabaras' girlfriend" Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh. Hey Kuwabara, your girlfriend's cute!" Yusuke started to   
snicker at Dans' comment. He got glared at.  
  
  
"Guys, I have to go" Kurama suddenly said, "I have to fight   
this guy named Vega"  
  
"Oooh, he's scary" Sakura said. Kurama left and the others   
continued to watch the video. It showed a picture of Akuma and   
explained why he had to be apprehended. Kuwabara wanted to   
rescue Yukina. He was about to run out but he realized that he   
had no idea where to go.  
  
"Uh, where is M.Bison?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We should know that, shouldn't we?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah! I think he's at Shadowlaws' secret headquarters." Dan   
said.  
  
"All the fighters have an idea where it is. We just don't go   
there because it's creepy."  
  
"Yeah, I mean it has a huge sign that says 'THE SECRET   
HEADQUARTERS OF SHADOWLAW' in neon letters."  
  
"We'll take you there."  
  
"Uh, sure"  
  
"Dan, are you afraid?"  
  
"Oshaaa! The mighty Dan fears nothing!"  
  
"Are you going to refer to yourself in third person again?"  
  
"Yes, he is. Dan has every right to refer to himself in third   
person."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Will you two stop this stupidity?" Kuwabara asked. Dan and   
Sakura looked at eachother and shrugged.  
  
"Kuwabara just wants to rescue his girlfriend as soon as   
possible." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well, we said we'd help" Sakura said.  
  
"So let's go!" Dan said. They all headed for Shadowlaws'   
headquarters.  
  
  
Akuma watched as they left. He decided not to get involved. He   
never liked M.Bison. As long as they were after Bison they   
wouldn't bother him. He feared the reikai tantei, though he   
wouldn't admit to this fear. He knew that these were powerful   
individuals. They were used to fighting demons. Three of them   
had demonic natures themselves.  
  
"Hn" he suddenly heard someone say. Akuma turned around and   
saw Hiei staring at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Akuma asked angrily.  
  
"Baka ningen."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You're not a true fighter."  
  
"Are you challenging me, you little shrimp?"  
  
"Hn. I wouldn't call it much of a challenge. You've only   
fought ningen."  
  
  
Akuma was almost raging. Hiei waas barely containing his anger   
from being called a shrimp, yet somehow they managed to only   
exchange words.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Shouldn't you be rescueing your sister?" Hieis' eyes went   
wide. Akuma smirked.  
  
"How do you know about Yukina?" Hiei asked.  
  
"So, that's her name. That moron, Bison is trying to harness   
her you-ki or something. You kinda resemble the little ice   
maiden. Wait, whay am I bothering to tell a midget like you?"  
  
Hiei managed not to lose his his temper. He was actually quite   
calm. "I'll deal with you later" he said before quickly   
leaving.  
  
"Coward." Akuma called after him. Hiei ignored his remark. He   
was more concerned with other matters. He wasn't really   
worried about Yukina. he wouldn't admit to this but he trusted   
Yusuke and Kuwabara. He knew that they wouldn't let any harm   
come to her. He went to watch Kurama and Vega fight.  
  
  
Vega stared at Kurama and licked his lips from under his mask.   
he was going to enjoy this fight.   
  
Kurama was able to detect Vega leering at him through the   
mask. This gave him an uncomfortable feeling despite knowing   
that Vega was only ningen. Vega did a flourishing bow.  
  
"Shall we begin, lovely one?" Vega said. He adjusted his claws   
and got ready to attack. Kurama got a rose from his hair. Vega   
suddenly lunged and cut the rose with his claws. Kuramas' eyes   
widened at the sudden movement. Vega was extremely quick for a   
mere ningen. Kurama would have to be more cautious.  
  
"Fuja Embujin!" Kurama said. Rose petals started to surround   
him. One of them scratched. He looked at the blood forming on   
his arm and grinned.  
  
"Beautiful but deadly. I empathize" Vega commented. He swiped   
his claws and caught a few rose petals. This gave Kurama   
enough time to bring out another rose.  
  
"Rose whip!" he called out. The rose turned into a green   
thorny whip. It caught Vegas' mask revealing his pretty face   
and psychotic expression.  
  
"Pretty one, that mask doesn't belong to you." Vega said.   
Kurama lashed the whip. Vega somersaulted under it while   
cutting it. It started to grow back. Kurama continued to   
attack with it while Vega continued to dodge. He rolled under   
the whip and stabbed Kurama. He managed to do this repeatedly   
while avoiding Kuramas' face.  
  
Kurama was on the verge of collapsing. Blood was dripping from   
the various wounds. Vega licked some blood from his weapon.  
  
An apparent puff of smoke enveloped both fighters. When it   
cleared, a tall male with golden eyes, long silver hair, tails   
and fox ears was standing where Kurama was. He had an evil   
smirk on his handsome face. His opponent stared, dumbfounded.   
All of the females and a good percentage of the males in the   
crowds swooned at the sight of Youko Kurama.  
  
The bishounen fox spirit walked closer to Vega. His golden   
eyes showed very little emotion. His face was both impassive   
and threatening. The Spaniard was close to trembling when   
Youko Kurama simply said "Bang" (pronounced somewhat like   
bong). The claws dropped to the ground.  
  
A strange plant appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It attched   
itself to Vega and started to devour him. His eyes bulged in   
shock and pain. Youko Kurama was satisfied with what he saw.   
The match no longer mattered. Kurama was already disqualified   
for leaving the arena when the Youko form presented itself. He   
simply enjoyed watching Vega suffer.  
  
A black blur moved towards the arena revealing itself as Hiei.   
"Don't kill him. He's only ningen. It isn't worth it" Hiei   
said.  
  
"But it's so much fun" Youko Kurama said, "unless I could have   
a different kind of fun with you." A lascivious grin appeared   
on his face. He moved closer to his half koorime koibito. The   
plant vanished, letting Vega's unconscious form slump to the   
ground. Kurama ignored it. He put his arms around Hiei and   
whispered something to him. Hieis' grin matched the expression   
of his koi. They quickly left the arena to find a secluded   
place where no one would bother them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter 6

Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Streetfighter  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"This place is scary" Yusuke commented as he saw the huge neon sign on a ramshackled  
building.   
  
"See?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks for helping us get here, you two could go now" Kuwabara said to Dan and   
Sakura.  
  
"Nah, I'd rather still help." Sakura said.  
  
"It isn't safe."  
  
"Don't you think we know that?" Dan said, "Anyway, Sakura-chan defeated you.   
  
"Okay, you guys could fight too. I'll concentrate on beating Bison. Kuwabara, you  
concentrate on rescuing Yukina." Yusuke said.  
  
  
As they were speaking two women wearing really tight bodysuits came to intercept  
them. The shorter woman had short orange-blonde hair. The taller woman had long brown hair tied   
in a bun. Their eyes were blank. They seemed to have no will of their own.   
  
"Surrender now" the shorter woman said in a somewhat high-pitched deadpan voice.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Sakura asked. She got into a fighting stance. She glared at   
the three males, who were ogling the women.  
  
"Initiate attack mode" both women said.  
  
"You two could do whatever you want to me," Dan said.  
  
"Baka" Sakura said as she whacked him.  
  
"Ouchies" Dan responded, "You don't have to beat me up before they do."  
  
The women took that as a cue to attack. The shorter one did a spinning jump  
kick towards Sakura while the taller one did a spin knuckle attack towards Dan. They were able  
to counter attack.  
  
"We'll handle these two" Sakura said, "You guys could go on."  
  
Dan and Sakura continued to fight while Yusuke and Kuwabara went further  
into the headquarters. A large boxer blocked their path after a significant distance.  
  
"Who said you could come in?" he asked.  
  
"Bison" Yusuke responded.  
  
"Okay, go on through."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked past Balrog and continued to search for Yukina.  
After the teenagers were well out of sight, Balrog realized that he was tricked.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute" he said. He started to run in their direction. "I  
said wait," he bellowed, despite the fact that they were already out of earshot.  
  
M.Bison was laughing maniacally, again. He stared at his newest prospect.  
The brown eyes of the aqua-haired koorime widened in fear.  
  
"C'mon, cry for me! Please? I'll be your friend" Bison threatened. The  
koorime didn't respond. Bison hadn't succeeded in gaining her tear gems or her you-ki. She  
was no longer any use to him. He kicked at her. She quickly moved out of the way.  
  
Bison decided to do his infamous Psycho Crusher on her. He flew at her  
with powerful chi surrounding his entire body. He came to a sudden stop. He was completely  
frozen. The ice that formed around him kept him above the ground. Yukina turned him into a  
psycocicle.   
  
Kuwabara came in on the scene. "Y..Yukina-san, h.. how..." he stammered.  
Yukina went towards him. Yusuke came in shortly after Kuwabara.   
  
"Cool, Yukina-san defeated Bison. Okay, let's go. There's no more reason to  
be here." All three of them ran out of Shadowlaws' secret headquarters. Yukina froze parts of it  
as they were leaving. The building collapsed once they were clear of it. Sagat and Balrog managed  
to escape. They were heard arguing.  
  
"Shadowlaw is no more" Sagat said.  
  
"Why?" Balrog asked  
  
"I said so."  
  
"So? That doesn't mean anything. What about our boss' goals?"  
  
"Those goals were stupid."  
  
"You have no right to do this."  
  
"Sure I do. I was second in command. Now that Bison is incapacitated, I  
am in charge. This means I could destroy all of Shadowlaws' bases and developments."  
  
"That's crazy!"  
  
"Shadowlaw was crazy."  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina met up with Dan and Sakura.  
Yukina healed a badly beaten Dan. Juni and Juli were completely out of sight.   
  
"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Did those girls defeat you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No, Sakura beat me up" Dan whined.  
  
"He was being an idiot," Sakura said.  
  
Yusuke laughed. "A guy could never handle his girlfriend" he said.  
  
Sakura and Dan protested simultaneously. "I'm not his girlfriend,"  
she said while Dan said, "she's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Sure" Yusuke responded. He started to snicker. Dan and Sakura gave  
matching glares.  
  
"How cute" Yusuke remarked, "You two even glare together."  
  
"Hm" Akuma grunted when he saw the scene. He left to search for Hiei.  
He eventually found him in a secluded place with Youko Kurama.  
  
"Come out and face me" Akuma growled. Hiei didn't respond. Akuma heard  
sounds, which he found to be rather disturbing.  
  
"Kuramaaaaah! More!" he heard Hiei scream. More cries were emitted from  
Hiei and his lover.  
  
"Coward" Akuma growled. He went close enough to witness Hieis' actions.  
Hiei and Youko Kurama were entwined in each other's arms.   
  
"Koi, get rid of that distraction" Youko Kurama said.  
  
"Sure" Hiei responded. He glared at Akuma who was slightly traumatized  
by what he witnessed. Hiei was both exhausted from his physical activity with Kurama and angry  
about being interrupted from the exact thing that tired him out.  
  
"You interrupted me during sex! You will pay!" Hiei growled. Akuma  
responded by throwing many fireballs at Hiei. Those were easily dodged. Akuma wanted this to  
be a quick fight. He went straight for the kill. "Shun Goku Satstu!" he moved towards Hiei.  
He aimed at every pressure point. All that was seen was a large blur. Akuma was shocked to  
see Hiei still standing. The half-koorime wasn't wounded in any way.  
  
"You missed" Hiei said, "I won't. Jaou Enatsu Kokryuha!" A balck dragon  
was summoned. It attacked Akuma until the demon left the mortal it inhabited. An unconscious  
old man was left behind as a pathetic looking chibi demon lost its' power. Hiei managed to keep  
Kokuryuha from causing too much destruction.  
  
"Oh Hiei, you're so sexy when you use Kokuryuha" Kurama said seductively,  
"Let's have some more fun, koi. I'll let you be seme this time."  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Botan had the tiny Akuma in her hand. He squirmed in her grip.  
  
"Let me go" he growled.  
  
"Why should I?" she asked.  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
In this form, I doubt it. I'll make sure you're put in jail for a  
long time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
